


it's just moving slowly.

by orphan_account



Series: space and other things. [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, Soobin has many feelings and is trying to figure it out, Space Pirates, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soobin just wants a simple life where he delivers cargo and drives around space.





	it's just moving slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> title has nothing to do with the series/this work. i just needed one.

i.

Soobin wakes up to a pounding headache and this:

_“Dude, why did you hit him so hard?”_

_“I panicked, okay? He’s tall, I panicked!”_

_“Look, he’s moving, he’s alive at least. That would have been bad if he died.”_

Soobin blinks, clearing his vision before he notices the face that was close to his. The man’s eyes were a light pink, and he was smiling with all his teeth. “Hey, can you hear me?”

“What if he is dead, and it’s just his body moving trying to find signals from his brain.”

“Can you be quiet?”

“I’m alive,” Soobin croaks out, making the other voices go silent. He coughs because his throat is sore now. What the hell happened? The other voices begin to hiss at each other in a language  Soobin didn’t understand, and the man in front of him has very pretty eyes.

Soobin can’t find the source of the other voices, but they sound much younger than him. He blinks, the man in front of him not moving. “He’s good. Hey, sorry, we just wanted to make sure you’re alive.”

“I am,” Soobin says, but trails off when he notices the neon blue gun the man had attached to his hip. The man keeps smiling, before leaning back and crossing his arms again.

“We stole your ship.”

“Oh.” Oh. Soobin remembers now, he was driving a ship full of supplies from the colony Axtra to the colony Meria, and it was attacked. Just his luck, he was the only one on this cargo ship, no backup or handy weapons. Who robs a cargo ship these days?

“Yeah,” The man laughs before he gives an apologetic smile. “And we need to knock you out again, so we can tie you up.”

“Dude,” A voice starts from behind him.

“Wha-” Soobin almost yells, before his vision goes black.

ii.

“Day four, my wrists feel like they are burning from being tied up for quite some time. No chance of escape yet, though I am being followed every day, against my will.”

“It’s not my fault, you’re strong.” Huening looks up with baby-like green eyes, chewing on his sandwich. Soobin’s sandwich that he was saving, until now. Soobin would’ve cooed at him, if he wasn’t tied up and hungry, and wanted to sleep without being watched like he was an animal. “You gave Beomgyu a bruise on his eye.”

“By accident,” Soobin replies quietly.

Soobin blinks, thinking about yesterday. He doesn’t offer an answer, just crosses his leg on the table and points to his mouth. Huening smiles at him, fond of Soobin for no reason, and feeds him.

“What are you guys doing?”

Yeonjun’s hair is dripping, and he’s in a blue jumpsuit that looks like Soobin’s own uniform, hand in his pocket. Soobin hates how his mind thinks the other is cute for a second too long before he gives out an irritated sigh.

“You can go, Kai,” Yeonjun speaks, taking the sandwich just as Huening starts to pout.

“Aw, but he was just starting to warm up to me.”

“Kai,” Yeonjun says softly. “Go.”

Then it’s just Soobin and Yeonjun, and Yeonjun is eating the rest of the sandwich.

“Can you share, it’s my sandwich.”

Yeonjun stares at him with pretty pink eyes, before he bites down on the sandwich again. They stare at each other a bit before Yeonjun sits on the table next to him and crosses his legs. “Here.”

Soobin chews before Yeonjun takes his own bite and finishes the rest of it. “It would have been better if you just untied me,” Soobin tells him as Yeonjun licks his fingers.

“I’d love to, but Beomgyu is still on edge about yesterday, he’s scared to visit you.”

“Well,”

“Says he wants you to like him.” Yeonjun looks into his eyes, gaze searching.

“I don’t even know who you guys are.” Just that they stole a random cargo ship full of power and food. Soobin just wants to go home, and then quit. Yeonjun laughs loudly, leaning back on his palms.

“Isn’t it easy to figure out?”

iii.

It clicks for Soobin after a week. It’s not a slow click, but more like they’re currently using him to navigate into a ship rest stop undetected. Yeonjun pulls the blue cap lower so his eyes are hidden, and the rest of the boys are hidden, in case...just in case. (Taehyun said it just like that.)

Soobin’s hands are untied now, and he tries not to look nervous as a metal scanner looks into his eyes, before allowing him to pass. Soobin never thought about how easy it was to get into a ship stop until he was parking. Yeonjun stands, adjusting the neon blue gun on his side, before patting Soobin’s head. “Want anything?”

Freedom. “Water.”

That’s when Huening bursts back onto the ship screaming “Go!” followed by the others carrying crates and a few angry-looking hunter-cops. Soobin screams, and the door doesn’t shut all the way as Taehyun and Huening shoot at the hunter-cops, before he steps on the pedal. The ship zooms, and Yeonjun is laughing and screaming, leaning forward on the control deck.

Pirates. These guys are old fashioned, cargo stealing space pirates. Thiefs are much quieter.

When Soobin calms down just enough, they’re really far from the rest stop, and he lets go, heaving.

“Wow, I didn’t think this thing could go so fast.”

“Neither,” inhale, “did I,’” exhale.

iv.

“Looks like you’re stuck with us.”

Soobin purses his lips as he looks at his face along with the rest of theirs on the television. Yeonjun is currently unscrewing the tracker on the control deck off, and he looks back and smiles at him. Soobin gulps, for many reasons he doesn’t feel like diving into.

“Yep.”

v.

“Can we keep them?” Beomgyu currently has his head attached to a large blob-like creature, who is purring back at him happily. He’s covered in blue ooze, and everyone but Soobin looks amused.

“Where would they,” Soobin eyes the thing, before clearing his throat. “Stay?”

“With me! I can take care of them, please?”

“Why are you asking me?” Soobin leans back as Beomgyu walks over, leaning in smelling like vanilla. “When have you listened to me?”

“It’s your ship.”

“You guys stole it from me, remember?”

Beomgyu pouts, and Yeonjun pats him on the shoulder, before shaking off the ooze that sticks onto his hand. Then he turns to Soobin and leans in as well, smiling and putting his hand over his heart. “Please?”

He’s close, and his pink eyes glitter. Soobin feels his own heart go faster.

“Whatever, fine. Just take care of any mess.”

Beomgyu cheers and Yeonjun wraps himself around Soobin in a hug. Soobin sighs in defeat and Yeonjun laughs into his shoulder as they watch Beomgyu drag the thing onto the ship.

vi.

Yeonjun sits on the counter in the kitchen, watching Soobin who is looking at the stars. He’s been slowly spreading mustard onto the sandwich he’s making for both of them. It’s silent, everyone else sleeping but them.

“What are you thinking?”

Soobin jumps a bit, before turning to Yeonjun. He currently has on a large gray hoodie, parts of the hood tucked behind his ear, and he looks pretty when he smiles.

“I don’t know,” Soobin whispers, putting the knife down. He finishes the sandwich and rips it into two pieces. “Just staring.”

“Staring?”

“The sky is pretty.”

“Is that why you became a cargo pilot?”

Soobin looks at him, and Yeonjun tilts his head, swinging his legs from where he sits. “You know what,” Soobin says, before biting his sandwich, handing Yeonjun his part. “I didn’t always want to be one.”

“What did you want to be?”

Soobin shrugs. “Space fighter.”

Yeonjun laughs into his elbow. “So you would’ve been tracking us down right now, huh?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Turning us into the police?”

“Yep.”

They stare into each other’s eyes, before they both laugh silently, thinking about different things. “Why do you guys do what you do?”

Yeonjun stares at him, before shrugging and biting his sandwich. “I didn’t always want to be.” He repeats Soobin’s words.

“Really?”

“Nope,” Yeonjun smiles, hopping down off the counter. He pats Soobin’s cheeks, before pulling his cheeks, fingers covered in mustard. “I like this. It’s fun.” He pulls his hand back and smiles. Soobin’s mind thinks for no reason, this is a perfect forehead kissing height difference, and his heart jumps. “It’s how I meet you.”

There’s silence, only interrupted by the purring of Beomgyu’s pet, and Taehyun’s snoring. “Good night,’ Soobin says, breaking the silence. Yeonjun’s eyes sparkle once again, and he smiles a kind smile.

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> ah, the first of many drabbles for this series. it's a slow burn, so for a bit it's just going to be soobin having a crush and not realizing it and txt being "pirates." slow burn is my fave, yeonbin dynamic is becoming a fave. it all works out, right? right?
> 
> one kudos, one prayer for soobin to realize his crush before others do.


End file.
